Music Meme
by Something-Cool-and-Mysterious
Summary: Found this so I decided to do it. It's about everyone's favorite love sick chef, Sanji. :D Rated T cause Sanji and Zoro like swearing. D:


**Saw this. So I did it. Not putting it at complete because I might feel like doing this with the other characters some time when it isn't 7 in the morning and I haven't slept since... 2 pm yesterday? xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own songs, characters, blah blah blah. But if I did own Sanji... .  
****I would actually try and eat seafood. xD  
What were _you_ thinking I meant by that? o.o**

**~BusBuddy#1~**

* * *

Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**SANJI**

1- Light On ~ David Cook (3:49)

He couldn't take the shitty marimo's attitude anymore and stormed off The Sunny, onto the port of the island they were docked at. Usually he could tolerate his attitude, but if you make fun of his eyebrows, and his cooking, in the same sentence, that's going too far. The shitty swordsman had even gotten most of the others to join in with his ridicule.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was heading; it was too dark out to tell. After a while, and he'd bought some new ingrediants, he'd calmed down and decided to head back onto The Sunny. Suddenly, everyone's faces appeared over the railing.

"There you are, Sanji-kun!" Nami said, "You shouldn't disappear like that. I'm adding 3% interest on your debt for making us all worry!"

"Mellorine~" Sanji cooed, running back up to the ship. How could he ever stay away from them all?

2- 5 Elements ~ Nightcore (2:56)

Sanji stood at the top of the mountain, shivering. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this cold. And the rest of his crew had disperced in hope of finding a place to stay. He knew splitting up was a bad idea, but how could he go against it when Nami-swan said it would be best? He thought moving around would warm him up a bit so he decided to walk around. Suddenly, the snow beneath him gave in and he fell, into what seemed to be a 7 foot deep ice hole. When he tried to climb up, he kept slipping and was about to give up. He felt even colder than before. Just then, an idea crossed his mind. What if he used the Diable Jambe? Would that make him warmer? So, he went through with it and waited at the bottom of the ice hole, leg on fire, waiting for his lovely Nami-swan to find him.

3- Roses Are Red ~ Aqua (3:42)

He was supposed to be getting more fish, but the small shop had caught his eye and he got distracted. Flowers were adorning the outside of the store and, even though the tiny place seemed very well taken care of, there weren't many customers. He walked in and looked around at all of the flowers. He stopped when he came across the roses. All of them had that beautiful deep red color.

"Maybe I should get one for Robin-chwan and Nami-swan.." he said to himself. Within the roses, a few of them caught his eye. They didn't seem to have the same dark red color, but were instead green. He tilted his head to the side, wondering when these magnificent flowers became the ugly shade of the marimo's hair.

4- Know Your Enemy ~ Green Day (3:11)

Sanji and Zoro had gotten in a fight. Not like it was unusual. Zoro insulted Sanji. Sanji insulted Zoro. That's always how it started. But when Zoro had made 'a joke' about Nami being a stingy witch, he started attacking. Robin spotted them fighting and went up to them.  
"Cook-kun, isn't it about time for dinner?" she asked.

"Of course, Robin-chwan~ I'll get right on it~" he said, hearts in his eyes. Robin laughed to herself then left towards the library.

"You never get to finish a fight." Zoro commented.  
"What'd you say, shitty swordman?" Sanji asked, shooting him a glare.

"Those girls always interupt." Zoro said, giving him a displeasant look. Sanji looked towards the entry to the library.  
"Dinner can wait." Sanji said, sending another kick towards the swordsman, starting the fight yet again.

5- All I Ever Wanted ~ Basshunter (2:57)

Sanji brought up a drink for Nami from the kitchen. She thanked him for it with a smile and continued with reading her magazine. He said a few "mellorine"s and retreated back into the kitchen. Little did she know, that even that small smile from her just made his day a thousand times better.

6- Girls ni Kubittake (No joke. xD This song seriously showed up.) ~ Sanji (3:26)

Surrounded by girls. All hugging him and complementing his cooking. It was too good to be true. Nami was at his side, and Vivi at the other, praising him and everything he was worth. He could've cried tears of happiness. As if it couldn't be any better, the two of them started to kiss his cheeks.

Then, he woke up.

7- Bon Bon (Because There is You) ~ Hey! Say! (4:25)

He never expected that this fight would last so long, and how painful it would be. But this man had stolen Nami right from under his nose. He was shopping with her and suddenly, she was gone. Saying that he panicked would be an understatement. He immediately chased after the man, who'd tied her up, and started fighting. He hadn't seen a fighting style like this before. His moves were unreadable. The man would seem to kick to his right but he'd punch to the left instead. Sanji was tired of his games. With a final kick to the man's stomach, he'd passed out. Sanji ran over to Nami and untied the ropes, which unleashed Nami into an unexpected hug.  
"N-nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Thank you for saving me, Sanji-kun." she said, standing up again, knowing that if Sanji wasn't there, the unthinkable could've happened to her.

8- Do You Like Waffles? ~ Parry Gripp (0:30)

Sanji twirled towards the table, placing breakfast onto everyone's plates. Zoro stared at the waffles in distain.  
"Doesn't seem all that appetizing." he commented, then followed by a swift kick to the back of his head.

9- Lollipop (Candyman) ~ Aqua (3:35)

He couldn't believe it. What kind of hellish world was this turning into? His voice had completely changed from the sexy voice it once was, to some wanna-be gangster voice. He reached his hand to the box of cigarettes, hoping that he was just imagining it. The box wasn't there. In its place was a single cherry red lollipop.

"What the heck?" he said. He hadn't meant to say heck. He'd meant to say hell. But he couldn't. Zoro looked at him suspiciously.  
"What wrong, loser?" Zoro mocked. He hadn't meant to say loser. He meant to say asshole. But he couldn't.

"Zolo! Sanji! Come oonn!" their captain called.

"Zolo?" the two of them repeated, one more amused than the other.

"Oh why don't you go eat that lollipop you have?" 'Zolo' said, turning away and walking towards where Luffy called. Sanji stared at the red lollipop with a grimace. It was going to be bad if he couldn't get his nicotine. Soon. Nonetheless, he put the lollipop in his mouth and walked to Luffy, who sounded even more childish than usual. This world... must be meant for kids.

10- History ~ Nightcore (2:58)

Robin was reading through numerous books yet again. Sanji knew she liked to learn about history, but why? Learning about a bunch of dead guys that killed other guys? That's all it really seemed like to the chef. Then again, haven't people said that history repeats itself? Then that means if battles with similar people have happened then, they could find out how they won and once it repeats itself, then they'll know how to win! Ah, Robin-chwan is so smart~

* * *

**Okay, now for mini explanation time. This turned out to have a slight hint of SaNa. o.- Not intended. Sanji's personality made it that way.**

**And for the 9th one, yes. I hate 4kids with a burning passion. They ruined everything! Dx They made Sanji's voice icky, they made Luffy act like more of an idiot than he already is, and they made a bunch of my friends not watch the rreeaall version of One Piece because tthiisss one didn't have any swearing or blood. And they had water guns instead of normal guns. Wtf. Well I'm gonna stop now, seeing as if I rant more someone might sue me for killing the creators of 4kids. ^-^; -twitch-**

**Anyway, this has been BusBuddy#1, passing out rrrigghhttt.... abouutttt.... now.**


End file.
